


Here There Be Dragons

by MavenAlysse



Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Gen, contemplations, poetry based
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenAlysse/pseuds/MavenAlysse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts Peter may have been having when taking the brands during 'Requim'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here There Be Dragons

 

**FuFic: Here There Be Dragons**

**By: MavenAlysse**

**Synopsis and story.**

**Featuring: Peter Caine**

**Time Line: Set during Requim.**

**When Peter paused briefly before taking the brands, perhaps he was thinking these thoughts.**

*********

Peter Caine stood before the cauldron, mesmerized by the flames flashing through the iron cutouts of the Crane and the Dragon.

What had led him to this point? Was this the path he'd have chosen for himself?

Perhaps. Perhaps not.

But here he now stood, staring into the flames; words a friend once penned flashing through his mind - oddly appropriate at this time:

 

Here, there be Dragons.  
A folktale used to describe the unknown and the unimaginable.  
A phrase meant as a warning, a warding off.  
A line drawn between the sane, familiar world and one full of the fantastical.  
An obstacle and a challenge.

So what happens when you take that challenge?  
What happens when you transcend that boundary?  
Move away from the normal and find...  
What?  
Something new?  
Or just another way of seeing the world?

Upon gazing on that which before had been inconceivable -  
Is the world now different, or is it you that has changed?

As far away as across the universe,  
To as close as turning a corner,  
Here, there be Dragons.

 

Peter nodded decisively to himself. 'There are definitely dragons here. Let's see how they change my life.' He took a deep breath and stepped forward to accept his destiny.

 

 

End

 

"All learning begins with these two phrases: I don't know. Let's find out!"

 


End file.
